


【基虫】Roundabout[十字路口]

by HopeZephyr



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Loki & Peter Parker - Freeform, M/M, PWP, 坏蛋警察基/教师虫, 基虫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeZephyr/pseuds/HopeZephyr
Summary: Loki从酒吧里捡回了喝得烂醉的Peter，并单方面地确认了自己对他的归属权。





	【基虫】Roundabout[十字路口]

借着月光向前走，拐进一条狭窄的小巷子。Loki歪了歪头，一脚踢碎了地上的月亮。雨后的世界到处湿漉漉的。Loki担心着又要在房间里烤火以抵御潮气，那可麻烦得很。他轻车熟路地推开了一个隐蔽的门，一晃身闪了进去。  
前脚一踏进门，嘈杂的音乐便生生地灌进了耳朵里。Loki熟练地在散落的混混们之间穿梭，偶尔几个眼熟的，便不轻不重地照他脑袋上来一拳。  
“嘿，Loki！”  
Loki循声望去，只见是自己的搭档，Johnny，无论是插科打诨抑或是认真工作，都能够从容面对且不留后患的Alpha。  
Loki迈开长腿踱了过去，和对方交换了一个心照不宣的微笑。  
“啊……我的好搭档，”Johnny笑了两声，随手拿起桌上的大杯啤酒递给Loki，“怎么，最近有什么好消遣吗？”  
“那倒没有。”Loki扯了扯嘴角，灌了一大口金色的清澈液体，“最近很忙……工作。”  
Johnny身边的人一同大笑起来。Loki是谁？他在这个街区倒是无人不晓。他是个Beta，也是个出了名的坏蛋警察。  
Loki也弯了眼眸，抬腿坐在沙发扶手上，笑眯眯地又灌了一口酒。  
Johnny兴高采烈地和他寒暄了一会，直到后来被一个女Omega拉拉扯扯地拖走。Loki顺理成章地坐到Johnny的位置上去，不过他和身周的人并聊不开，他实在无法对某球队下周要到哪里打棒球赛感兴趣，勉强坐了一会便随意地打了两声招呼，起身离开。  
他晃到酒柜前，揪着一个年轻Alpha的衣领教训了一顿。小孩儿才刚刚成年分化。谁让你来这种地方的？小Alpha瑟瑟缩缩的不敢直视Loki的脸，警察只能看见他的发顶，良久一个颤抖的声音传来，我已经成年了，进酒吧没有问题吧？Loki虚了虚视线审视着小Alpha，用力把对方的脸扭过来，另一只手打了对方几拳。  
“像个Alpha，瞧瞧你——听见没有？”  
“是，先生……”  
“嗯哼？”Loki的拳头在Alpha的脸前威胁性地晃了晃。  
“是，先生！”小Alpha想是被吓得不轻，慌忙之间抬头站直了身体。  
教导小东西是本街区警察的职责，或者说兴趣爱好。  
Loki满意地点点头，晃到另一个酒柜前。  
这时，一个小东西吸引了Loki的注意。  
小家伙半个身体蜷缩在柜台上，看起来全身都软了。糟糕的是，酒醉使小家伙完全控制不住信息素的释放，他的身周是绞成一团的，浓郁的……奶香？啧，还是个Omega，看起来才刚分化，连意识不清醒时难以控制信息素这种常识都不懂。更糟糕的是，Omega的身周已经有几双眼睛密切关注着他了……信息素会使Alpha发狂。毫无疑问，小家伙会成为某个Alpha的夜间消遣。  
这种事情Loki早已见怪不怪。不过牛奶味的Omega倒是很可爱。  
思考良久，他下定决心般走向酒柜。  
“那个家伙，Net老大已经要啦。”酒保一副事不关己的样子，垂头擦着酒杯。酒保的工作就是这样，永无止境地用一块毛巾，擦一个锃亮的酒杯吗？  
Loki眯了眯眼，用喉咙“啧”了一声，提起Omega的衣领就往外走。“So I'll take him.”  
喝醉的Omega软得过分，信息素的味道盖过了酒气。Loki随手把他扔在汽车后座上，钻进驾驶座。  
“我二十二岁……”身后响起一个沙哑而疲惫的声音。  
“嗯哼？”  
“请……送我回家。”  
Loki从后视镜看了看勉强苏醒且软得一塌糊涂，正伏在座位上艰难发声的Omega，勾起嘴角。  
“送小孩儿回家可不是警察的义务。”

半提半拽地把小家伙弄回公寓，Loki随手把Omega扔在床上，吸了吸鼻子。雨天并没有像往常一样给这个小房间带来讨厌的霉味，倒是在床上蜷缩成一团的小家伙……释放出的信息素渐渐在房间里弥漫。牛奶味。怎么会有牛奶味的Omega？Loki不太喜欢牛奶，也许因为那液体太甜，可他又不得不承认午后的一杯冒着热气的、浓到心底的甘甜确确实实地能给他带来愉悦。  
Loki在浴室里用水冲了冲脸，思索着养这小麻烦的问题。只是个小Omega，玩够了随手把他放回去就是，养他也不是什么难事。至于那什么Net老大，更是无需担心。大名鼎鼎的Loki，何须顾暇他人的颜面？大不了亲自给对方送几个可爱的。  
既然捡回来了，自然要好好看看。Loki走出浴室，凑到熟睡的Omega面前，用湿漉漉的手扯了扯小家伙的脸。Omega的情绪大约稳定下来，信息素也不再波动，淡淡地在空气中飘荡，倒是酒的味道更加浓郁。两种气息混合在一起，倒也不甚突兀。Omega长得很漂亮，睫毛很长，在眼底打下阴影，脸蛋偏又透着可爱稚气，鬈发乱糟糟地贴在额前。Loki伸手把小家伙额前的乱发拨开，小家伙随着动作咂了咂嘴。漂亮得要死，同时少年的英气势不可挡。明明是个Omega。  
Loki愉悦地又在Omega的脸上拉扯了几下。单方面地确认了自己对Omega的归属权，他对这一时兴起捡回的小东西十分满意。  
不过让两人共同挤在这张床上还是有些勉强，Loki思忖片刻，把Omega抱起来放到沙发上，还大发慈悲地给他盖了条毯子。  
原本空荡的公寓多了一个Omega。除去偶尔夜里会有什么家伙和Loki拉拉扯扯地挤进这间公寓，以创造一个激情夜晚的情况，这的确是第一次在他人光临后，房间内平静无波。  
Loki倒在床上，听木质的组件相互摩擦，发出熟悉的吱呀声。他闭上眼，很快睡去了。他的睡眠很浅，呼吸也很浅，以便于在任何时刻跳起来，和随时可能出现的、企图对他使手段的混蛋搏斗。  
Omega无从逃脱。这个街区的死胡同交错纵横，闹事的Alpha随处可见，隔壁那老混蛋就是个典型。如果Omega要逃，恐怕连院子的门都迈不出去。  
不过Loki对无辜的家伙一向仁慈。如果对方要走，直接开口一定会得到准许，但如果企图逃跑，就必须采取暴力手段了。  
还未天亮时Loki醒来。他抬眼望了望Omega，只见小家伙整个人蜷缩在沙发上，嘴里迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着什么。Loki凑上前仔细去听，却只能将它们归为无意义的音节。他试图强硬地把Omega的身体扳开，触手却不由得缩了回去。他浑身烫得要命。  
想来是发烧了。  
Loki到浴室取了湿毛巾，尝试着覆在Omega的额头上。Omega猛地缩了缩，最后还是顺从地任由Loki摆布。替Omega掖了掖毯子，Loki轻轻叹了口气，就让Omega这么睡着。  
毕竟是自己的东西了，当然要细心爱护。  
在Omega连续睡到中午后，Loki意识到，Omega的情况也许不是发烧。  
下午时Omega就不大对劲了。他的身上越来越烫，信息素失控地横冲直撞，意识也越来越模糊，口中不停地说着什么。但当Loki凝神去听时，却始终无法分辨出具体的语义。  
后来Omega勉强睁开双眼，当Loki出现时，Omega的眼睛骤然明晰，又逐渐失去聚焦。他扑到了Loki身上，口里重复着一些乞求的话，无外乎“请你操我”“求你了”“我会死”之类。  
Loki无责任地吐息，揉了揉Omega的鬈发，用高高在上的姿态俯视Omega。  
“求我有什么用？我是个Beta。”  
Omega无暇顾及这些，慌乱地抓住Loki的手，含住了对方的手指，柔软的唇舌覆上去，近乎讨好地吮吸着。  
Loki的手指在Omega的口腔中翻搅，惩罚性地夹住了柔软的舌头。Omega受到准许似的更加殷勤，拉过Loki的另一只手贴在自己脸上，又企图去解Loki的皮带。  
“给你抑制剂也不是不可以，”Loki道，“除非等你情潮退去之后，让我操你。”  
这句话过于仁慈了。Omega闻言疯狂地点头，不舍地让Loki抽出手指。  
Loki叹了口气，转而在柜子里翻找抑制剂。  
抑制剂也不是没有，大概是某个热情的小混蛋落在了公寓里。他随手从盒子里抽出一剂，调试妥当后给Omega注射。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
注射的间隙Loki问道。他想起自己连Omega的名字都不知道。  
“Peter。”  
回答的声音黏黏腻腻，胶着成一团。  
等待情潮退去的间隙，Peter缩在沙发上，定定地望着虚空中的一个点发呆，眼中空茫无助。  
“来吧，履行你的承诺。”  
Loki走近沙发，不紧不慢地勾起了嘴角。

Peter呜咽着，顺从地后仰，白净的脖颈暴露无遗，喉结不安地颤动着。显然，Omega决定践行他在昏沉状态中所许下的承诺，尽管那时他毫无理智，而现在勉强清醒。说实在的，他连即将伏在他身上的是何人都无从知晓，而Peter也无心去追究。就这样躺在陌生的沙发上，顺从地被一个陌生人干，当他干完了再摇摇晃晃地逃出去，生活也不会有太大的不同。  
对方帮他褪去了T恤衫，一瞬间的窒息后，被剥夺的视线回到他的身体里。Peter也许从未知晓自己有多漂亮，但红润饱满的乳粒和不自禁颤抖的小腹着实让对方惊叹了一番。  
“我叫Loki，Loki Laufeyson。”那人道。  
Peter别过头去，说服自己，Peter Parker对对方的身份没有丝毫兴趣。然而下一秒，他的脸被拨过来，不得不直视那人——Loki的绿色眼珠。  
即使情潮刚退后疲倦得近乎脱力，也不能令Omega抗拒肢体的亲密。Loki开始吻Peter的唇，贴上去研磨，而后变本加厉地伸出舌头舔舐。显然Omega喜欢这个，认认真真地开始迎合。小家伙的吻技很生疏，全然不似半小时前放浪的作态，抑或说，那根本不是同一人。他艰难地抽出手臂环在Loki项上，把对方贴得更紧。  
这是一次放肆的激吻，唇齿交融，呼吸变得粗重，狂乱地喷洒。  
混乱中Loki拉下了Omega的裤链，粗暴地将多余的纺织物扯下，扔到一边，伴随衣物撞击地面的声音Loki把Peter垂在额前的鬈发拨开。白天的Omega看起来更美了，Loki想道，暗叹昨夜没有看得更清楚，自家的灯泡也太暗了些，哪天勒索John给自己换个最高功率的。  
惊叹中Loki不由得放轻动作吻了吻Peter，听Omega情不自禁发出的细细呜咽，瞧他欲阖又开的漂亮褐眼啊，就像蒙了一层水雾的宝石！多想闯进他的生活，看看他明净的双眼，而非把他压在身下时才细细欣赏。  
Loki恶作剧般蹭了蹭Peter的腿根，惹得Omega朝他身上贴了贴，欲盖弥彰的一小片布料已全然无用了。  
“快些……求你。”  
是急于摆脱自己的束缚？抑或是饥渴难耐？Loki更倾向于相信前者。但他还是从善如流地剥下Peter湿透的内裤，挺腰坐起来，拉开了自己跨前的小拉链。不知不觉间，Peter的信息素弥漫开来，牛奶的味道。  
Loki勾起嘴角，绿眼珠里闪着满意的光。  
Peter漂亮得要死，身体连同乳粒一起微微颤抖，是一种极力隐忍的、不知是紧张或兴奋的战栗。他的眉眼果真透着少年的英气，此刻的境况却令他无端添了几分柔美。  
Loki尝试着活动了一下腰部，开始深入。Loki确信此刻不需要润滑剂或其他什么物件。性器在Peter的腿根蹭了蹭，而后推开了褶皱，软肉顺从地分开，又立即贴回去吻合性器。的确不需要润滑，刚刚的情潮已使Peter湿透了。  
Peter颤抖着，仍颤抖着。压抑的哼声从Peter的喉咙里挤出来，随着Loki的深入而愈来愈无可控制。他竭力隐忍着。因为他不想引来麻烦，更不愿在这位无耻闯入他生活的人面前显露出一丝因顺从而获得的享受来。  
“爽就叫出来。”Loki道，又不慌不忙地补充，“昨晚你差点被一群Alpha拖走——一点防范意识都没有吗，Omega？”  
Peter别过脸去，不愿看Loki。他的眼睛太漂亮了，发着光，漂亮得让Peter不愿恨他，甚至讨厌他亦然。但对自己说：你是个Omega，被操——被任何人操——是你天生就要面对的事情——还不如去死。所以，我们的Peter避开了Loki定定地锁在自己身上的目光。  
“我不愿做个施暴者，但现在让我停下来？我想你做不到。”Loki又道，专注于Peter挺立的两点来。  
“是……”  
所以，Loki救了他。快感令Peter意识涣散，思考也断断续续。他默默在Loki心中的便签写下“Loki救了我”与“Loki上了我”两项。这并不能当做受与施而相互抵消。  
“我很喜欢你。不要以为我好行乐施，事实上，我是个坏蛋。”  
“喜欢我什么？”Peter艰难地从快感带来的空虚中抽出身来，道。  
“如果我知道你的更多，我毫不怀疑会喜欢你的那部分。而显然，我也喜欢你现在在我身下的部分。”  
Peter没有作过多的评价，只是吻了吻Loki，算是对Loki行为的认同。好了，我现在是自愿被你操了。  
Loki勾了勾嘴角，眼眸不易察觉地弯了弯，看起来愉悦得过分。他不住地挺身，性器推开褶皱，虽然很爽，但Omega能够轻易地高潮，他可不行。淫糜的水声在房间里回荡着，混着牛奶的香味，那美妙的，Peter的味道，尝起来也太令人……欲罢不能。  
小家伙的脸红透了，嘴不由得张开，从肺里挤出的空气伴着软得一塌糊涂的呻吟。他为自己放荡的叫声感到羞赧，但是他停不下来，像一个瘾君子，临死之际还锲而不舍地将手伸向毒品。生理性的泪水涌了出来，棕色的大眼睛蒙上一层更厚的水雾，他很想哭，非常想。快感像过山车，一层高过一层，使他呜咽，呻吟，流泪，尖叫——  
Loki顶进了生殖腔。他的性器在Beta中算是极为可观的了，Peter迷迷糊糊地想。一瞬间警察想要叫出声来，可那也太丢人了，便只把自己的脸埋进Omega的颈侧。  
他的长发垂下来，落在Peter的锁骨处。  
一个穿着制服且自称坏蛋实际上也坏得可以的警察，和一个一丝不挂的小东西。他们连接在一起，共同在混沌中生发着某种势不可挡的、妙不可言的快乐。妙不可言！像洪水，倾泻、汹涌、大军压境，猝不及防，却无可否认地到来了。  
他从未奢望过自己一时兴起捡回的小东西有多甜美，事实证明，他甜美得溢出了汁。Loki把半软的性器抽出，瘫倒在地板上，暗自思量着，如果小家伙一直不敢反抗，便一直养着算了。届时再惊奇地睁大双眼，声称“你为何从未提起”，这倒也是他一贯的作风。


End file.
